A trend that is becoming more common in musical performances that include keyboards is the use of stacks. Stacks are multiple keyboards that are played by a single musician. In this regard, a first keyboard is positioned in front of the musician and a second keyboard is located generally above the first keyboard and also within range of the musician. The musician may then play both keyboards during a musical performance. This arrangement allows for the production of multiple sounds. For example, the first keyboard can produce sounds similar to a guitar and to another stringed instrument, and the second keyboard can produce sounds similar to a horn and to other brass instruments. Further, as a practical matter the use of stacks eliminates the need to have an additional musician to play a second keyboard thus allowing the musicians to perform or practice in fewer numbers.
Although one could play two keyboards that are from the same manufacturer, this is not ideal. The reason for this is that keyboards produced by different manufacturers make different sounds even if they have similar settings. As such, a keyboard from one manufacturer may be best to play certain types of sound, while a different keyboard from a different manufacturer is better suited for playing a different type of sound set. As such, to achieve maximum benefit from playing stacks, it is preferred to use a first keyboard from one manufacturer and a second keyboard from a different manufacturer.
Performing on a pair of keyboards at a single time poses certain challenges to the musician. Keyboard players may purchase a sustain pedal that is a foot pedal that is depressed by the foot of the player. Doing so causes the note that is being played by the keyboard to be sustained. When two keyboards are employed, the musician must operate a sustain foot pedal for the first keyboard and a separate sustain foot pedal for the second keyboard. As such, there remains room for increasing focus and for variation and improvement within the art.
Repeat use of reference characters in the present specification and drawings is intended to represent the same or analogous features or elements of the invention.